


Piroshkis and Soda

by Arisprite



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Art Included!, CW non graphic vomiting, Canon Compliant, End of episode 9, Gen, Sickfic, again! though this time it was requested, georgi is a germaphobe because I made him that way sry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8759200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arisprite/pseuds/Arisprite
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky did not need anything. He was grown enough to take care of himself while ill, but that didn't mean he'd kick the Katsudon out on his tail, not after he went to all that trouble...





	

**Author's Note:**

> mabver321 requested a sick!Yuri P. fic, since I've done Victor and Yuri K. Great request my friend! I was thinking about how to do this all day, so I typed up a little thing, and then I just had to also draw a companion pic. Whoops!
> 
> I had to change the way I usually type Yuri Katsuki's name. I like to use the one the writing in the show has used, but it got way too confusing writing about Yuri P. and in his pov, while talking about Yuri K. I couldn't just call him Katsudon all the time! Haha! I hope no one is too bothered by that. 
> 
> Yuri P. = Yuri  
> Yuri K. = Yuuri  
> Victor = Still Victor bc that's what the signage in the show has used

Yuri Plisetsky was moving before his body had registered that he was really awake, stumbling into the bathroom with his stomach seizing. Even as he retched, and choked, his eyes squeezing out tears, and his entire frame shaking, a part of him was letting up a prayer of gratitude that this hadn’t happened the night before.

The Rostelecom Cup was done with, and the Grand Pre-Finals wouldn’t be for a few weeks. He’d be fine.

Didn’t mean it was fun now. Once he was done, he crawled out of the hotel bathroom and snatched a pillow from the closest bed. Which happened to be Georgi’s. Georgi was his roommate for the event in Moscow, and snored, which usually bugged the crap out of him. Right now, Yuri didn’t care. He wasn’t sleeping anytime soon, not with the way his stomach was still rolling.

Yuri clutched the pillow to his midriff, and curled up against the doorframe of the bathroom, trying to warm up and stop shaking. Dammit, he felt awful, and they were supposed to be flying out that day. He moaned, and let his head fall back against the wood behind him, wincing as the soft thump jostled his brains.

There was a rustle. Georgi, peeping over his mound of blankets.

“Yuri? Did you steal my pillow?” he mumbled, and Yuri snorted. Figures that’d be what Georgi picked up on.

“You weren’t using it. Go back to s-sleep,” Yuri said, trying to keep his voice even. Georgi came more awake, sitting up.

“You okay?”

“No. I threw up,” Yuri said, closing his mouth and swallowing, as if the words could make it a repeat occurrence. Georgi recoiled, and Yuri suddenly remembered what a germaphobe Georgi was. The guy went through hand sanitizer like nobody’s business.

“Ugh, do you… do you think it was something you ate?” Georgi asked, while subtly trying to breathe through his covers. Yuri followed his thinking, if it was something he ate, then it wasn’t contagious. But the only thing that Yuri had eaten after his performance was his grandfather’s piroshkis, and he refused to blame those. Plus, Yuuri had eaten some too, so unless he was sick too…

“I dunno,” Yuri breathed, and pressed his lower face into the pillow. God, he was tired. He could have used a full nights sleep, thanks, and not some stupid interruption. Georgi debated for a moment before he got up.

“No offense, but I’m going to sleep on Mila’s floor. Want me to call Yakov?”

Yuri wrinkled his nose but didn’t lift his head. “If you want to risk it… I think he’s in Lilia’s room…”

Georgi made a face, the same one that Yuri made at the thought, or whenever Victor and his stupid boyfriend were in the same room. Though he’d admit that Yuuri on his own wasn’t bad.

“Well, I don’t want to just leave you, but I’ve really got to get out of here.”

“You’re almost 28, Georgi, how are you such a baby?”

“I have a sensitive stomach,” Georgi responded, and Yuri rolled his eyes. The motion made him a little dizzy.

“Fine. God. Just hand me my phone first, okay?” Yuri said, still not uncurling. Georgi looked pained at having to go over to Yuri’s bed as if the germs there would jump off and burrow into any exposed orifice. Yuri would bet money that Georgi was holding his breath as he unplugged Yuri’s phone, and slid it over to him.

“Okay, feel better!” Georgi said quickly, and then he ran, likely to shower as quickly as he could. Yuri huffed, and then picked up his (heavier than normal) phone. He unlocked it, and sent a brief text to _Katsudon_ in his phone, after switching it to the English keyboard.

_Oi, you sick too?_

Yuuri wouldn’t see it unless he was up as well, and then Yuri would know if his grandfather’s hard work was to blame. He really hoped not, they’d tasted so good. Ugh, but he really shouldn’t think about how things taste. He swallowed, and squeezed the pillow, wishing he’d thought to ask Georgi for a blanket too. The ground was hard, and he hadn’t really stopped shaking since he’d been so rudely woken up.

Below him, his phone lit up. Yuuri had texted back.

_No? Are you okay?_

Yuri frowned and tapped the screen quickly.

_What the hell, it’s like three in the morning?_

Yuuri responded in moments.

_I was texting Victor. What’s wrong?_

Yuri remembered that the time difference between Moscow and Japan was a bitch, but still, that idiot ought to be sleeping, after today. He was probably flying out later as well. Yuri scowled and texted back.

_I threw up. Wanted to see if it was my grandpa’s piroshkis. Guess not. Go to sleep!_

Yuri slammed his phone down on the pillow and shivered again. He really should get up and lie down on the bed again, but it didn’t want to risk being too far from the bathroom.

_Oh, I see. Do you need anything then? Do you want crackers or something?_

Yuri blinked back tired moisture in his eyes. He didn’t often get sick like this, but he remembered when he was little, getting ginger beer and crackers whenever his stomach was upset. And he really wanted a blanket. And his cat. Yuri’s phone lit up again. Yuri realized he’d been sitting and staring at it for a good few minutes. It was just one more message from Yuuri.

_I’m coming up_

Yuri groaned and pushed his face and arms into the pillow, wishing he had the energy to fight this, to yell in frustration. He was so tired…

Before enough time had passed, he got another text. Yuri realized he’d been dozing.

_I’m outside with soda and crackers. If you’re asleep, I’ll leave them at the door, and go away in five mins_

Yuri blinked at the phone and then snarled. Where did he get off?! Well, Yuri thought, settling in, there was no way he was getting up, even if he wasn’t asleep, because Yuuri was just so... so...

Nice. And dammit, Yuri wanted those crackers. He groaned and dragged himself upright, his legs wobbling, and honestly unsure if it was already passed the allotted five minutes, as he snatched a blanket from Georgi’s bed, and stumbled to the door.

He dragged it open, to see Yuuri turning away, a grocery bag on the mat at his feet. Yuuri blinked, and turned back as Yuri snarled at him, squinting in the light of the hall.

“You went to a store?” was all Yuri managed, as various swear words, and confused questions rolled around his head. He knew he probably looked awful, and bedraggled, bundled in a quilt that was so big it dragged behind him, but that Katsudon’s face melted into a warm smile. It made him sick. Er.

“Victor didn’t know what you liked, so I went and got some plain soda and crackers from the 24-hour mart around the corner.”

“It’s 3 in the morning,” Yuri could only repeat blankly, only barely remembering to switch his brain over to English, and Yuuri, damn him, chuckled.

“Actually, it’s closer to four. I had a little trouble with the rubles.”

Yuri knew he was gaping, and he was also aware that if he bent to pick up the bag he’d puke again, and that he really should lay down before he fell over, so Yuri turned away, and stumbled to lay down on Georgi’s bed (closer to the bathroom) burying his face into the pillow. Thank god Katsudon had some sense of mind reading, as he heard the rustle of the bag as Yuuri picked it up, and then the soda was popped open and poured. He heard the crackers as Yuuri opened them, and then the clink as it all was placed on the bedside table.

“Here you go,” Yuuri said, more for something to say it seemed. Yuri peeked out an eye, as Yuuri leaned back on the wall by the bed. Yuri sighed, and then hoisted himself up to sniff at the crackers.

“Hmph,” he said, and Yuuri hummed.

“Have you thrown up in a while?” he asked, as Yuri pulled himself into a loose ball, finally feeling warm again with the blanket around him. He’d been so chilled before. He shook his head to answer Yuri’s question.

“No,” he mumbled. And in truth, he was feeling better. He reached out a trembling hand to pick up a cracker, and nibble a corner. “Maybe it _was_ something I ate…”

It pained him to think that grandpa’s hard work could have made him sick. Maybe it was too much oil and carbs after his pretty strict diet during training season? Or some of the pork was a little undercooked? It could have been anything, really.

Yuuri hummed. “I still feel fine. Stress?”

Yuri snorted. “The event’s over, idiot. If I was going to puke out of nerves, I would have done it before. Besides that’s more _your_ style…”

Yuuri chuckled again. “Thankfully, I only did that once. I was about your age, actually, but I was just entering juniors at the world level. I still got through the routine, but I missed the Kiss and Cry, because I was in the bathroom.”

A laugh escaped him, and he clutched his stomach, the forced emptiness feeling strange.

“Whoops,” Yuri said, and Katsudon rubbed his head.

“Yeah, it was pretty embarrassing… I did place in that event though.”

“Wow,” Yuri said, only half sarcastically. He finished his cracker, and took a sip of the soda. Then he blinked and looked at it in astonishment.

“Is something wrong?” Yuuri asked him, and Yuri shook his head.

“It’s the same ginger beer my grandpa would get me,” he said, surprise making his voice small. He took another sip, to hide how his lips trembled, scowling against tired tears.

“Oh,” Yuuri said, “Well, I’m glad. Victor helped, he sent me the Cyrillic for ginger, and I matched it.”

“It’s good…” Yuri murmured, resolving to text that idiot later. “Hey is his dog okay?”

Yuuri started and his face lit up. “Oh, sorry I forgot to spread the news around. Yes, Makkachin was at the vet until yesterday, but he’ll be okay now.”

Yuri nodded against the pillow. His eyes were getting heavy. “Good. I like that dog...”

Not much else registered for Yuri, as his breathing slowed. He felt the blankets tug around him a little, but it only made him warmer, and then cool fingers were brushing his hair back. Normally he would have scowled, but this time he only murmured.

“Th’nks…” in either Russian or English. And then, Yuri was only in warm darkness.

 

*~*

Coda:

_So, how is he?_

_He fell asleep. He looks better already, so it was probably some quick bug_

_Pictures!!_

_Victor, he’ll kill you if you post it, and he’ll kill **me** because I'm the only one who could have taken it!  >:(_

_Pictures, Yuuri!! It’s for posterity! :))))))_

_No._

_D:_

_Pleaaase!!_

_No!_

_I promise I won’t post them anywhere. Yuri will never even know I have them! I’ll show him when he’s fifty seven and then he won’t be able to hurt an old man like me and you_

_You’re ridiculous. Okay fine._

 

_Ahhhhhhhh!! <3 <3 <3 He’s soo precious. What a kitten! :)_

_If I see that on social media anywhere I’m throwing you under the bus, Victor, I mean it_

_Of course, of course. Do you think #cutekitty is too clunky, or should I use #cutiecat?_

_VICTOR!!_

*~*

Link to the picture [here: ](https://www.dropbox.com/sc/n8gi6l0k3qdza14/AAB7x7nIRKcb6yIibXZupVUGa)

**Author's Note:**

> I almost forgot I guess I kinda got Yakov and Lilia back together? It was convenient for the story take it or leave it.


End file.
